


Day Twenty-Two: Firefighters

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighters, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: After almost twenty minutes of silence, James heard a small distressed sound from a tree in the corner of Thomas’ yard. He looked over to find a small black cat clinging desperately to the branch.“Thomas,” James said, jumping off the swing and point at the cat. “Thomas, there’s a cat stuck in the tree!”





	Day Twenty-Two: Firefighters

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same verse as the sleepover and superhero stories. They're like 12ish in this one.

“I’m bored,” James said, swinging back and forth lazily on the swings in Thomas’ backyard. 

“We should play a game,” Thomas said from his position laying on his back on the grass.

“It’s too hot,” James complained, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. “I don’t want to play.”

“But you just said you’re bored,” Thomas grumbled, looking over at his best friend with a glare. 

“I am bored,” James huffed. “And hot.” 

“We could go and try to sneak into Mrs Parker’s pool?” Thomas suggested, sitting up and brushing some dirt off his back. 

“Mrs Parker hates anything fun,” James said. “We would get into too much trouble if we got caught.”

“Then I’m all out of ideas,” Thomas groaned, flopping back down to stare up at the cloudless sky. The boys continued to sit in silence for a while, Thomas staring up at the sky and James swinging lazily back and forth, trying to create some breeze to help cool down. 

After almost twenty minutes of silence, James heard a small distressed sound from a tree in the corner of Thomas’ yard. He looked over to find a small black cat clinging desperately to the branch. 

“Thomas,” James said, jumping off the swing and point at the cat. “Thomas, there’s a cat stuck in the tree!”

“What?” Thomas sat up, looking over to where James was pointing. The black cat meowed again, sounding scared. “We have to help it.” 

“How?” James said, making his way over to the base of the tree. 

“We’ve got to climb the tree,” Thomas said, following behind him. 

James turned to Thomas and frowned, “Neither of us are good climbers. We should call someone to help.”

“Like the fire department?” Thomas asked, not taking his eyes off the cat as it continued to meow desperately. 

“Firefighters don’t actually rescue cats from trees, Thomas,” James said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Thomas slightly. “That’s just a silly thing they do on tv.”

“Then who should we call?” Thomas asked, glancing over at James, his expression filled with concern for the cat currently stuck in the tree. 

“I don’t know,” James said, biting his lip. 

“I’m gonna climb the tree,” Thomas said, stepping closer and grabbing a long hanging branch. He managed to pull himself up onto the branch pretty easily, impressing James a bit.

“Be careful,” James said, watching as Thomas stood up carefully on that first branch and reached up to grab a higher branch. 

“I’m always careful,” Thomas said, glancing down at James with a grin. 

“That’s a lie,” James said, rolling his eyes. Thomas laughed, looking back up as the cat meowed again pitifully.

“Don’t worry,” Thomas called up to the cat. “I’m coming to rescue you!”

“Thomas, pay attention to what you’re doing!” James said, chewing on his lip as he watched Thomas continue to climb without really looking at what he was doing. 

“I am paying attention!” Thomas said, grabbing another branch and climbing up. He was only a couple branches below the cat now. “How did the cat get up here anyway?”

“I don’t know,” James said. “Just get the thing and come back down.”

“Aw, Jemmy, are you worried about me?” Thomas looked down at him, partially obscured by the trees. 

“Yes!” James huffed. The cat meowed again, drawing Thomas’ attention back up to it. “Get the cat, Thomas.”

“Fine, fine,” Thomas said, carefully climbing up to a branch directly below where the cat was. He stood on the branch carefully, reaching out slowly. The cat watched him wearily, meowing softly but not moving away as Thomas picked it up. “It’s okay, little one. I’m gonna bring you back down to the ground.”

Thomas held the cat close to his chest as he climbed down the branches carefully. It was a bit trickier to climb with only one hand so Thomas went much slower. James watched on with interest and worry. Thomas wasn’t known for being the most coordinated person and James was worried that he was going to fall and hurt himself. Luckily, Thomas managed to make it back to the ground without hurting himself. 

“Tada!” Thomas said, grinning at James as he held out the cat to him. “One cat safely rescued from the tree.”

“Well done,” James said, picking up the cat and petting it gently. 

“James, Thomas!” Thomas’ mother called from the back porch. The boys turned to her, the cat meowing loudly. Mrs Jefferson frowned in confusion, leaving the porch to go over to them. “What’s this?”

“It’s a cat, Ima,” Thomas said, grinning. “I rescued it from the tree!”

“Oh did you,” Mrs Jefferson smiled, gently petting the cat’s head as she glanced at her son. 

“Yup,” Thomas nodded proudly, grinning. 

“Well done, darling,” Mrs Jefferson smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re like a little fireman.”

“Ima,” Thomas said, glancing over at James with a mischievous grin, making James laugh, “firefighters don’t actually rescue cats from trees.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
